cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Timothy Raymond
Overview |badges= Exterminator }} __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Shadowy Figure New Contact(s) * Kelly Uqua '' Minimum level 35'' You know Kelly Uqua. She works for Crey Industries. Her specialty is acquiring exotic technologies, particularly Rikti technology, no questions asked. Crey recently moved her out to the Rogue Isles from Paragon City after some rumors about journalists disappearing started to pop up. This could be good for you, because that means she has to re-build her network of 'Acquisitions Agents.' She can get you Science and Mutant Enhancements. Kelly's manner: a bit strange. She lives for her work, though, so take my advice and don't cross her. Information Ex Lost Timothy Raymond could have been a hero. His latent psionic abilities, under the proper tutelage, could have developed into truly phenomenal powers. Sadly, that wasn't in the cards for Timothy. Instead of attracting the attention of Paragon City's heroes, his abilities attracted the attention of The Lost. He was recruited into their ranks, where he remained for nearly a year while his body and mind underwent drastic changes due to continued use of the mutagenic drug, Shift. His mental power eventually enabled Timothy to free himself, but not without permanent damage to his own psyche. Arachnos likes to keep him around because the suspect that Rikti secrets lie deep within his troubled mind. Whether that's true or not remains to be seen. Initial Contact : at last. You have haunted my dreams for some time, and now you are here in the flesh. This moment: doubt, excitement, terror. I know we will bring one another closer to our destinies. But I do not know whether those destinies are happy or forlorn. No More Missions Our paths no longer converge. Store Level 30 & 35 Science Enhancements Badge Mission Briefing : Greetings. I don't know what you've heard about me, but I know the kinds of things people say. They say I'm crazy. They say I'm amnesiac. Well, maybe they're right. Since I broke free of The Lost, I haven't really been right in the head. Can't even remember half the things that happened to me while I was with them. And I hate them for that. That's why we're talking. I've learned the location of the Rikti soldier I escaped from. If you can eliminate Kit'Vul, you'll have my eternal gratitude. Commence: Violence! Kit'Vul: Destroy! Note: This mission is directly available through Ouroboros as "Lost and Found" on the pillars for those who have outleveled Timothy Raymond as a contact. You will do this mission at level 34. Mission acceptance The Rikti ruined my life. Payment: Compulsory! Unnecessary solicitation Payment: Compulsory! Success - You defeated the Rikti who kept Timothy a prisoner. Note: Though neither the Briefing nor the Objectives mention this, Kit'Vul will try to make a run to the exit as soon as he is damaged enough, or if his escort is defeated. Have ready a method to stop him somehow before engaging! Enemies Notable NPCs: * Kit'Vul Badge Successful completion of this mission earns a villain the Accomplishment Exterminator Badge. NPC Text :Kit'Vul: Attempting to flee: "I've gotta get out of here!" Debriefing Mission Failure: So, Kit'Vul escaped you? , I'm not happy about this. Our Friendship: On rocky ground. If you want to keep working with me, you'll have to shape up! Debriefing Mission Success: You've made the Rikti pay for destroying my life. But somehow I don't feel sated. I guess Peace: Elusive, huh, ? I want to see the Rikti pay more. My trust in you increases. becomes: truest friend. Please accept: all I can offer. Please call me. Story Arcs Strange Memories Souvenir: Rikti embryo You've kept this Rikti embryo fertilized with human DNA as a reminder of an unusual adventure you like to think of as: Strange Memories It began with a sudden resurgence of Timothy Raymond's memory: he recalled a secret Rikti base in Primeva. You ventured there, and defeated the Rikti inside, but were left with questions. The Rikti leader seemed to remember Timothy, but you had no idea what this might mean. Timothy's frustration with his lost memory reached a peak then. He decided he was tired of waiting for Arachnos to help him recover his memory. Instead, he sent you to a Circle of Thorns base, where you stole a tome that would help him regain his memories. The spells contained within the tome worked, and Timothy remembered something more: his DNA had been stolen by the Rikti. He sent you to investigate, and what you uncovered was horrible and fascinating at the same time. The Rikti had used Timothy's DNA to fertilize a number of Rikti embryos. You could only assume his latent psionic gifts were somehow of use to them. You smuggled the embryos away, and gave most of them to Timothy, who immediately resolved to incinerate them. Before he sent you away, he parted with one final secret, the last thing he had remembered. Rikti were people. Somehow, humans and Rikti shared a common genetic heritage. You're not sure of the full implications of this secret, but you know it's a valuable one. Briefing I've remembered something. A secret Rikti base on Primeva, one they never speak of, even in their most secret communications. I think I was kept there. If we move quickly, we may be able to catch the scum-sucking vermin unaware. I want every Rikti in that base wiped out. Do you understand me? Mission acceptance Each Rikti: Dead. Their Legacy: Finished! Unnecessary solicitation Each Rikti: Dead! Enemies Notable NPCs * Pik'Tarn NPC Text :Pik'Tarn: Before combat: "Young Timothy: Memory: Becomes Clearer." Combat start: " : At Last!" Debriefing Pik'Tarn mentioned me? By name? Situation: Terrifying Yet Compelling. , we have to learn more. Briefing I've been dealing with this butchered memory of mine for long enough, . Tired: Playing Around. Ready: Action! Arachnos keeps telling me if I'm patient enough they'll help me recover my lost memories. Well, Guess What: Timothy: Patient Enough. If science can't help me, I'm going to try magic. I've learned of a Circle of Thorns library over on Primeva. I want you to get there and find anything you can that might help restore my memory. Mission acceptance Thank you for doing this, . You are a truer friend than most. Unnecessary solicitation Restore me, . Note: The mission briefing does not mention this, but all you need to do in this mission is find a glowie, you don't need even to fight at all here. There are, though, six different glowies that I could find, probably more, but the only one you need is the one with the clue. must not steal our treasures!" Random Circle of Thorns minion: "Punish the interloper!" Random Circle of Thorns minion: "Destroy !" Random Circle of Thorns minion: "Protect the library!" Random Circle of Thorns minion: " must die!" }} Enemies You have found a book called, 'Too Good to be True: Exercises in Alchemy.' You have found a book written in a language you cannot decipher. The text on these pages swims and reforms itself before your eyes. You found a diary that appears to be thousand of years old. You found a ponderous tome on uses of lambs' eyes through the ages. You found a tome titled 'On the Human Mind: Unlocking its Secrets.' Debriefing Thank you, . I'll try reading the incarnation. If this works, we should know immediately. Qual est vandoroth Ural san dermoth Kasail kasail Kal men taderoth I remember, ! I remember it all! Briefing , I should have tried a magical means of restoring my memory long ago. I remember everything. When I was a member of the Lost, the Rikti took DNA samples from me. I imagine because of my psionic gifts. I don't know what they did with those samples, but I know where I was when they took them. I want you to get to that Rikti lab and recover my DNA. While you're there, destroy anyone who gets in your way. Mission acceptance I don't really know what the Rikti's plan for my DNA was. But I know I can't let it succeed. Unnecessary solicitation Rikti: Destroy! Enemies NPC Text :Random chatter (will be repeated by several): Combat start: Random Rikti minion: " : Destroy!" Random Rikti minion: "Children: Protect!" Debriefing So, the Rikti were using my DNA to create a new generation of aliens? I can only assume my psionic gifts gave them something they lacked. But there's something else I have to tell you, . Something else I've remembered. Rikti: Humans. They share a common ancestry with us. Some How. Some Way. That's why my DNA could fertilize their embryos, and it's probably the biggest secret left on this earth. There's no way I'm sharing this info with Arachnos. Now that I have my memory back, I recall a lot of nasty things they've done to me. No, , this secret is just for you and me. At least I won't share a legacy with the creatures. I'm going to incinerate these embryos you found, . I'd rather die than be father to the Rikti's future! Missions Briefing I remember little about my life before the Lost, but I remember one person: my sister. We were twins, and altough I am now so altered she would scarcely recognize me, I still feel a connection to her. Last night, I felt a sharp pang of panic. I believe Tina is in danger from Longbow. Please, help my sister! Mission acceptance I'll pay you well, don't worry. As long as Tina makes it out alive. Unnecessary solicitation My sister is still in Longbow hands! Success - You rescued Timothy's sister from Longbow! Enemies Both groups will be hostile to each other during this mission. Notable NPCs * Longbow Warden * Tina Raymond (NPC Ally, Pet-rank, must be escorted to exit, must survive) NPC Text :Random chatter: Before combat: Random Crey minion 1: "Security is reporting an intruder." Random Crey minion 2: "On it." :Tina Raymond: Before combat: Due to mobs attacking each other, any speech will happen as soon as Combat start: Villains enter the map, thus, recording this data is currently impossible. Upon rescue: "Whew, am I glad to be rid of these losers!" If lost, and refound: "Well, about time you came back for me." Upon reaching entrance: "Thanks, . I'll spread the word about you!" Debriefing Mission Failure: So, you have failed my sister. And she remains in Longbow hands. My Past: Dead Entirely. Even my Sister: Lost Forever. Debriefing Mission Success: Thank you for freeing my sister from those Longbow vigilantes. I am sure there are good things ahead of her. I may have lost my past, but at least Remains: Intact: One Part of it. Tina. Briefing One thing I can thank the Rikti for: under their control, my latent psionic powers became greatly enhanced. Lately, I have been able to sense the people around me. Not clearly, not completely. But still, the power is there. I can sense that somewhere, within the ranks of Crey, a Rikti spy lurks. Help me unmask and destroy this individual, and I will reward you quite well. Mission acceptance An ally: Kelly Uqua. She works within Crey, and has been seeking the spy's identity for me. Please speak to her at once. Unnecessary solicitation Seek Information: Kelly Uqua. . At first, I thought Timothy was crazy when he said there was a Rikti working at Crey. That is, until I did some digging. I've uncovered the spy's identity: Thornbird. Thornbird used to be loyal to Crey: in fact, he was a Paragon Protector! But lately, his activities have been erratic. I think Thornbird was replaced some months ago by a Rikti who was genetically altered to look just like him. I can't tell the company about this, it would cause an epidemic of panic! It's better if you just take out Thornbird without anyone knowing why. He's leading a research expedition in Primeva.}} Unnecessary solicitation Rikti Spy: Filth! Contamination! Destroy! You and I: simplatico. Never forget this. I would love to help you further. Note: Due to the mission entrance/exit being a red portal rather than a door, Thornbird will not run out despite his dialogue, and thus, the mission cannot currently be failed. Enemies Notable NPCs * Thornbird NPC Text :Thornbird: Before combat: "That Uqua chick has a bloodthirsty streak. I'd better watch my back." Combat start: "Now hang on, I'm no spy!" Attempting to flee: "I've got to get out of here!" Debriefing Mission Success: Excellent. Rikti spy: destroyed. You: to thank. Briefing , I have an urgent matter to discuss. One of my contacts within Arachnos has tipped me off to a Crey experiment being conducted right here in Nerva. Crey has several scientists investigating the human memory, especially in cases where it has been corrupted due to psionic tampering. I want those scientists. They may be able to help me recover the months I lost during my stay with the Rikti. Mission acceptance My memory: Gone. My former self: Dead. Help me, . Unnecessary solicitation Scientists: Where? Enemies Notable NPCs * Crey Protector x 3 (One with every doctor) * Dr. Flaubert (Captive, must lead to entrance) * Dr. Miyamoto (Captive, must lead to entrance) * Dr. Carstairs (Captive, must lead to entrance) NPC Text :Dr. Flaubert: Before combat: Random Crey minion: "Just keep calm, doc. We've got you covered." Dr. Flaubert: "What do you mean, someone's here?" '''Combat start:' Dr. Flaubert: "Good heavens! !" Crey Protector: "All right, boys. Don't let the doctors leave. Alive." Upon 'rescue': "No, please! Leave me alone!" If lost, and refound: "No! Leave me be!" Upon reaching entrance: "I'll do as you ask. Just don't hurt me!" :Dr. Miyamoto: Before combat: Random Crey minion: "We'll take care of it." Dr. Miyamoto: "You say it's ? Here?" '''Combat start:' Dr. Miyamoto: "Oh help!" Crey Protector: "Watch out, men." Upon 'rescue': "I don't want to go with you!" If lost, and refound: "No! You found me!" Upon reaching entrance: No text is given :Dr. Carstairs: Before combat: Dr. Carstairs: "I hope you boys are as good as your reputation." Random Crey minion: "Oh, we are." Combat start: Dr. Carstairs: No text is given Crey Protector: No text is given Upon 'rescue': "Please don't hurt me!" If lost, and refound: "Please! I don't know what you want with me!" Upon reaching entrance: No text is given Debriefing You've done well, . Arachnos will keep those scientists you kidnapped on ice for a while. With any luck, they'll be able to restore my lost memories. If they can't, things won't go so well for them. Arachnos: Forgiving: Not. Briefing Arachnos agents have often come to my aid. They're helping me get closer to uncovering the lost fragments of my past, but right now they're in trouble. Crey security forces are attacking an Arachnos lab, bent on stealing Arachnos technology. We're going to have to save that Arachnos lab, . It'll be good for both our reputations. Mission acceptance This task: Most dangerous. Take care. Unnecessary solicitation Arachnos: Needs Help: Urgently. Note: While the mission objectives state that you have to defeat all Crey agents in the lab, all you really have to do to complete this mission is find the glowie computer terminal. Enemies Neutral Debriefing Well done, . Arachnos: my sworn friends. This: Incontrovertible. They have shown such an interest in helping me recover my memory, and I am glad to be able to repay them. Note: For some odd reason, I received Story Arc complete reward table after completing this mission (and thus, all normal missions), without actually starting the Story Arc yet. After testing, appears to be proper Story Arc's reward table, meaning for some reason, it's been shifted to the end of all normal missions. External Links *